pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Royal Museum of Fine Arts Antwerp
The Royal Museum of Fine Arts Antwerp (KMSKA) is an art historical museum in Antwerp . It is the largest and most important museum under the tutelage of the Flemish Community . The museum is headed by chief curator Principal Director Manfred Sellink. It is located in an elegant building from the years 1884-1890 at the Leopold De Waelplaats of the architects Winders and Frans Van Dijk . The museum building is currently closed for renovation. Which will be completed by the end of 2018. Content * 1 Collection ** 1.1 Upstairs ** 1.2 Ground floor * 2 Some works on display * 3 Trivia * 4 External link * 5 Notes Collection The collection provides a very comprehensive overview of artistic developments in Antwerp, which belonged especially in the sixteenth and seventeenth centuries, the most important art centers of Europe. Besides the Antwerp and Flemish School Dutch are masters well represented. Until the advent of the MUHKA Museum has endeavored work of (mainly Belgian) contemporary artists to buy. During the 19th and 20th centuries were acquired as works by living masters that give an overview of the artistic evolutions in Belgium and abroad. The museum also holds several masterpieces of several foreign schools. The more than 13,000 pieces 1 story collection mainly consists of paintings, but also contains drawings, prints and sculptures. Not all the works from the collection owned by the Flemish Community. Some very important works, mostly from the bequest of Florent Ertborn are still owned by the city of Antwerp . Upstairs Upstairs exhibited his works of the Flemish Primitives as Jan van Eyck (The Holy Barbara, Madonna at the fountain), Rogier van der Weyden (Philippe de Croy, Seven Sacraments), Hans Memling (Blessing Christ with singing and music-making angels, Portrait of a man with a coin), Petrus Christus , Gerard David and several anonymous masters of Renaissance painters Quinten Massijs (I) (H. Magdalena, Triptych with the Lamentation of Christ), Joachim Patinir (The Flight into Egypt), French Floris (The Fall of the Rebel Angels), Marten de Vos (Holy Luke depicts Mary), Pieter Brueghel the Younger , Jan Provoost , Bernard van Orley ,Jan Matsijs , Joachim Beuckelaer , Pieter Pourbus , Jacob Grimmer , Jan Gossaert , Gillis Coignet and Paul Bril . Works from the baroque period to see there, including Jan van Eyck (The Holy Barbara, Madonna at the fountain), Peter Paul Rubens (Baptism of Christ, Doubting Thomas , Christ on the straw, Last Communion of St. Francis , Lance stitch, Holy Trinity, The Adoration of the Kings), Anthony van Dyck (The Lamentation of Christ, Portrait of artist Marten Pippin), Jacob Jordaens (As the Old Sing, So the Young Pipe), Sebastian Vrancx , Jan Brueghel the Elder and Joos de Momper . There are also works by Adriaen Brouwer (Card Players and drinkers), David Teniers the Younger (Smoking), Frans Snyders (Pantry with a dog, a monkey and a parrot), Frans Francken the Younger , Erasmus Quellinus the Elder and Lucas van Uden . From the eighteenth century, the museum has works by Claude Joseph Vernet and Jean-Baptiste Tency . The nineteenth century is represented by artists such as Gustaf Wappers , Alfred Stevens , Hippolyte Boulenger , Léon Frédéric , Henri Evenepoel , Eugène Laermans , Nicaise de Keyser , Hendrik Leys (Albrecht Dürer visiting Antwerp in 1520), Henri De Braekeleer (Flower Growers Garden), Constantin Meunier''(The Return of the mine),'' Théo Van Rysselberghe (Portrait of Mary Sèthe) Emile Claus (Summer), Henry Van de Velde (Woman at the Window), Fernand Khnopff and James Ensor (The Bourgeois Salon, The Intrigue). There are foreign masterpieces by Titian (Pope Alexander VI Borgia states Jacopo Pesaro to Saint Peter), Jean Fouquet (Mary and Jesus surrounded by Seraphim and Cherubim) Jean Clouet , Simone Martini (Orsinipolyptiek consisting of: The angel Gabriel, Mary, The lance stitch and The Deposition), Antonello da Messina (Calvary), Fra Angelico (The Holy Romuald denies Emperor Otto III access to the church), Lucas Cranach the Elder (Caritas), Hans Holbein the Younger , Frans Hals (Portrait of Stephen Geraerdts), Gerard ter Borch , Nicolaes Maes , Rembrandt van Rijn (Portrait of Eleazar Swalmius), Jan Steen and Abraham Beijeren . From the nineteenth century, the museum also foreign work of Gustave Courbet , Lawrence Alma-Tadema , Alexandre Cabanel ( Cleopatra poison trials by death row inmates ), Auguste Rodin , James Tissot , Jean Auguste Dominique Ingres , George Hendrik Breitner , Jan Toorop , Edgar Degas , Maurice de Vlaminck , Edouard Vuillard and Jacques Louis David . The work 'Potato Rooi Ende farmer' by Vincent van Gogh is a representative work of his Dutch period. ground floor The ground floor is dedicated to the twentieth century . Here include works by Belgian painters like Rik Wouters (The ironer, The education), Gustave the Woestijne (The two springs), Gustaaf de Smet , Frits van den Berghe , Permeke (Fisherman's Wife), Jean Brusselmansstraat (Payottenland) Leon Spilliaert , Magritte (September 16), Paul Delvaux (The Pink bows), Jules Schmalzigaug (Impression of a ballroom), Fernand Khnopff , Jean Delville , Jozef Peeters , Victor Servranckx and Pierre Alechinsky see (the last day). The collection also includes works by some large foreign modernists such as Lucio Fontana , Amedeo Modigliani''(Seated nude),'' George Grosz (Portrait of Walter Mehring), Lovis Corinth , Karel Appel (Flying man), Jakob Smits , Kees van Dongen and Ossip Zadkine . Trivia On 5 August 2009, Rembrandt expert Ernst van de Wetering confirmed that the canvas Portrait of Eleazar Swalmius with certainty to Rembrandt can be attributed. Until then, the authenticity was disputed it. Between 2011 and 2018 the museum will be renovated and expanded. Here are the four large patios be redeveloped as museum halls. It was designed by the Dutch architect Kaan architects. Category:Structure in Antwerp (city) Category:Museum in Antwerp (city) Category:Flemish government agency